A problem involving Chika's head
by S3C0NDG0D
Summary: Why did You have to do it? Because she loves Chika. Riko interferes otherwise. Crappy Summary Just read it.


**Guess what's this the continuation of.**  
 **I think that You deserves Chika more than Riko.**  
 **I don't know... Maybe I feel that way a little...**

 **A Problem involving Chika's head**

* * *

You never thought that she would a rival over Chika's heart.  
She never expected a transfer student would just come waltzing in and sweep her love away.  
But it happened.  
Lucky for her Chika was dense. Chika thought all those advances Riko made was friendly.  
The orange-filled Chocolates, the home made lunches, the sleep overs, and that tacky 'Love song' Riko wrote,  
All friendly kinship.

You could breathe a little bit relieved that Chika hasn't get it yet.  
She knows if she confessed Chika would tilt her head and say 'Eh?'  
She knows, You already conffesed, but alas even her naked on the bed wouldnt get through her.  
She swears someone just needs to whack Chika's head with cupid's arrow just for her to get it.  
But she wished she never swore.

At the moment, You and Riko was arguing over whose fault it is that smacked Chika's face with an arrow.  
Yes, as dumb as it sounds, You did try to hit Chika with an arrow.  
But as You was about to do it to Chika, Riko stopped her. Well as it turned out the two fought over the grip on the arrow, eventually their hands found a way to smack Chika's head wih the arrow.

It took a good five minutes before the two formed a truce and took Chika to the infirmary.  
Too guilty to stay by Chika's side, hey went back to the clubroom and told Hanamaru to look after the orange-head.

"I hope Chika-chan's fine.. Mou Ruby why did you have to stay at tokyo zura!" Hanamaru said as she entered the infirmary.  
She shouldn't get ored in there, She has a book afterall. She began to read her little novel, which is a Romantic light novel about two high school girls.  
Hanamaru sighed, Finally she had some time to read that kind of book.  
When she was with Ruby she avoided everything that could taint her red-head friend.  
Well, It was her life that counted on it. Last time that Ruby said Sh*t, Dia almost, I mean almost pushed her off the roof.  
She has to thank Kanan for dragging Dia out to shore and left her there, In the ocean.  
After that, Hanamaru had taken all counter measures to keep Ruby from knowing about 'certain stuff'  
She had even blackmailed Yoshiko into keeping quiet about 'those' stuff when around Ruby.

Ten minutes, Hanamaru was so intently reading her book. Her face, flushed, her breahting, shallow.  
"Y-y-yukiho-chan? What are you doing?" She read a loud.  
"Come on Arisa, I know you love this" To describe what she was reading,  
She is now at a part of the book where, Yukiho had Arisa pinned on an infirmary bed.  
"Z-zura..." Thinking that kind of scenario between her an Ruby was impossible.  
"hnnn" Hanamaru squeaked surprised as Chika was coming to.  
"Chika-chan? You alright? Is your head okay?" Hanamaru stood up from her chair.  
"Hana...maru-chan." Chika said, dazed while she looked at Hanamaru.  
Hanamaru felt a strange feeling, as if Chika was looking right into her soul, riht into her heart.  
"Why are you blushing?" She snapped out of her little trance "N-nothing!" Chika then held the spot where that arrow hit.  
Concerned, Hanamaru approached Chika, but she regrets it.

In a second, Chika pulled Hanamaru onto the bed and pinned her down.  
"Hanamaru-chan I know what you're reading, I alreay read it" Chika licked her lips.  
"You know? I'm lucky to have such a cute junior." Chika said as she held Hanamaru's chin while she laid on her back on the bed.  
Hanamaru didn't understand, her body wouldnt stop Chika, It was like he wanted it real bad.  
Chika leaned in bit by bit, slowly giving Hanamaru a slight tease.  
As their lips almost touch, the door to the infirmary opens, and Riko and You barges in.  
"Chika-chan you awa-" You didn't continue speaking as she saw Chika about to kiss Hanamaru.  
RIko only stared at them with a shocked expression.  
"T-T-T-T-T-TEMPTRESS! HOW COULD YOU HANAMARU! WE TRUSTED YOU!" Riko pointed at the two on the accusingly.  
"IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK ZURA!"

Hanamaru eventually convinced You and Riko about Chika.  
Because, the bigger problem now wasn't Hanamaru trying to tempt Chika, but Chika her self has turned Cassa Nova.  
As much as You and Riko liked a dominant chika, or a submissive one, they obviously did not like this new Chika.  
As they head for the clubroom, Chika would flirt with almost every girl they had encountered.  
It was a lot worse than Ruby on her period.

"So first things first! How do we get Romeo here to stop hugging RIKO!" You said annoyed as Chika was had an arm around Riko while she played with her hair.  
"I don't object to this" "Hnnnggg!" "Why was Chika in the inrimary in the first place?" Hanamaru asked.  
"uhhh..." You and Riko said in unison, they were still guilty about the whole 'hitting Chika with an arrow' thing "She fell down some stairs and bonked her head!" You defended from Hanamaru's question "Hm... Really sounds like Chika-chan zura." Hanamaru clasped her hands.  
The two girls other than Chika just sighed in relief.

"So, You-chan, How do we fix her?" Riko said as Chika is now patting a blushing You.  
"i-i-i-i-i-i d-don't know!" Rko swore that she could hear You purr.  
It was a mystery how Chika really beacame that way, but they came to one conclusion.  
Chika has a switch that flips when you hit her head hard enough.

They took Chika home as it'll become a problem if she flirts we anyone else (By anyone, You meant Riko)  
You had also called her parents that she'd be sleeping over at Chika's house because of someone in particular.  
"So Chika? You alright?" Her sister asked as she saw her sister without that semi-annoying smile.  
In fact, Mito was creeped out about it, her sister had this, gentle grin on her face.  
And that was haunting her. The last time she saw Chika with a such calm face was the time where she had eaten all of Chika's oranges.  
To finish it, Mito ended with a large bump on the head.

"So what happened? You better tell me." She demanded as her sister was abnormally calm.  
"Me and You hit her head with an arrow." Riko said loking down.  
At first they thought tht Mito would get angry, but it was different really.  
Instead Mito slammed on the floor laughing at how much her sister could change with a hard hit on the head.  
"I give I give! She seems fine, but what are you two so worried about?" As Mito asked, she had saw Chika push You to the wall and almost kissed her.  
It was only Riko that stopped the incoming intimacy.  
"Oh.. OK."

It was a weird dinner. How come? It was Chika flirting with her sister. It did made Riko and You jealous, but creeped out Mito a lot as Chika made all these obvious advances.  
Enough of that, getting Chik to stop flirting for even a second was wierder.  
"Ok I think Chika is really out of it." "YOU THINK SO!?"

You and Riko took the liberty of taking Chika to bed.  
They watched over Chika like she's some derranged mental patient.  
It was quiet fun for both but infuriating as well.  
They needed to some how stop Chika's flirty attitude and bring back the normal Chika.  
"Ne Riko.." "What is it You-chan?" "Why don't we hit Chika with an arrow again?"  
It was a semi-brilliant plan.

The following day, they had try almost the whole day to whack Chika back to her usual self.  
But their attempts keep getting stopped with Chika unconciously dodging every hit.  
It amazed Riko that most of the population in Numazu were girls.  
But back to the point, they were now at the clubroom minus Chika.  
You and Riko had call the rest of aqours, again minus Chika and Ruby, to a meeting.  
"So you guys heard about Chika?" You asked as she stood up.  
"Chika-chi? Oh About her flirting with everyone?" "Exactly"  
The rest of them remained silent again.  
"So what are we going to do about it?" Yoshiko broke the silence.  
"Well, we were planning on whacking her head hard again." Riko answered.  
"Then we shall do it!" this time Kanan stood up.  
"You seemed fired up." "Well Chika already got to Dia." You and Riko was shocked as they turn to Dia as she was a fidgeting and blushing mess on her seat.  
"Chika,..." You and Riko said at the same time.  
Kanan sighed at how hopeless the two are.

"Operation Hit Chika in the head GO!" You said as she ran in search for the run-away Chika.  
The others soon followed suit.

As you was going about she ran into Yoshiko, who was quivering under a tree.  
"Yo-Yoshiko-chan? What happened?" You said crouching down.  
Yoshiko just shivered there while blushing.  
"Tch. Chika'd." You stood up and continued her search.

Meanwhile, In another part of town, Riko caught up to Hanamaru.  
"Z-zura~" Riko knew this was Chika's work, Hanamaru's face was deep red and her eyes depicted she was kind of in a trance.  
Riko gulped and hurried to get Chika.

As Riko was continuing her search, She saw Mari just standing there, watching the sky.  
"M-mari-san?" As Riko approached her, Mari was sqeaulling to herself while blushing.  
"Not you too!"

Let's go back to You.  
While Riko had her fair share of encounters, You had seen Kanan just sitting down on the sidewalk, life drained from her.  
"Kanan.. I'll pray for your soul"  
And then she got lucky, and jealous.  
"Wait I thought Ruby was in Tokyo"  
She had already saw Chika, she just took Ruby behind the convenience store.  
"Wait I thought Ruby was in Tokyo"  
You slowly approached the back readying her baseballbat.  
As she was about to peek, she heard a quite lewd moan.  
Surprised she gave a slight glance.  
It was Chika french kissing Ruby.  
I repeat Ruby.  
You couldn't believe how the innocent little red-headed first year could be so... loud.  
She didn't let the oppurtunity get away, she quickly got near chika and slammed her head with a bat.  
As Chika drops to the ground, Ruby just stares into nothing, blushing.  
"Uhh... Ruby?..." You sees a thin line of saliva running down the side of Ruby's mouth.  
"more?..." Ruby looked at You with hungry eyes, Ruby licked her lips.  
"Gomen Ruby, Dia!" SLAM! Thud. Ruby down. I repeat. Ruby. Down.  
You was seen by two people.

A few hours later, At Chika's room laid Chika and Ruby, while the other members minus You and Riko were grieving.  
"I can't believe... Chika... Stole my first kiss..." Kanan said so crushed.  
"THEN! I JUST HAVE TO BE THE SECOND!" Mari, still positive about the situations gave Kanan a kiss.  
The two would've last longer if it wasn't for Dia separating them.  
"RUBY MIGHT WAKE UP" "I DON'T CARE! I WANT MY KANAN!" "I"M GOING TO TOSS YOUR KANAN OUT IN THE OCEAN!" "THAT'S A JOKE!" You get the point of they're arguement.  
Mari won later on because Dia couldn't even budge Kanan when she attempted to lift her up.  
"hnnn" A pained groan comes out from Chika.  
"Huh? Everyone?" Chika suddenly sits up from her bed.  
"What are you guys doing here?!" She said.  
"Long story." Kanan said clearly unamused.  
"CHIKA! YOU'RE BACK!" You and Riko gave the orange-head a bear hug.  
"ohh.? Did I go somewhere?" Chika tilted her head.  
"Like i said long story" "She isn't listening zura" "Nevermind." At that moment, Ruby also decided to wake up.  
"RUBY! MY WIDDLE SISTER ARE YOU OKAY?!" Dia said stumbling to her sibling's side.  
"Onee-chan.." Ruby gives her a smile.  
"There there" Dia pats Ruby's head, then gives her a kiss on the forehead.  
"I'm okay!" Ruby says respite the big bump on her head.  
But her words had contradicted to her actions After that, You and Riko had to tell the story of how Chika went flirty.

"hmm... So that's why she took that Honoka look alike out." A black haired girl said as her ear was firm on the thin wall o Chika's Family Inn.  
"But she didn't have to hit Ruby right?" "I guess so.." "I'm sueing her"  
"NO don't"  
"But why?!"  
"Maki No. Just no."

* * *

 **OK if this lacks anything RnR**


End file.
